A Whale Of A Guy For Her
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Kairi and Thumpback spend some time together alone by one of Skylands' oceans. Done as a request for antaurilover685. :)


**antaurilover685, who owns Kairi, asked for this one. Here you go, Amiga! Enjoy! :)**

 **Skylanders belongs to Activision. I own nothing.**

* * *

 **A Whale Of A Guy For Her**

If one was looking for Kairi, the best place to check would be any body of water, be it a pool, river, ocean, or lake. The Water Portal Master loved the water and loved swimming it in. There wasn't a day she wouldn't be swimming in the water, so if her friends were ever looking for her, they knew to look where there was water.

The girl was currently swimming in one of Skylands' many oceans, her beautiful blue tail shimmering in the sun as she swam, diving down to gaze at the colorful she never got tired of seeing. As she dove down again to pick up a seashell, a huge shadow loomed over her and she whirled around in fright as a chain came around her waist and she was hauled up out of the water. A scream escaped her throat before she heard a familiar chuckling. "Whoa, my sweet mermaid. It's only me."

She turned to find Thumpback was responsible for startling her. "Thumpback, you scared me," she said, a smile starting to come to her face. "You almost scared the tail off me."

"I did?" He asked, lifting her up in his arms and running a gentle hand over the end of her tail, giving it a gentle tug. "Hmm. Still attached."

"Eek! Thumpbahahahahaahahaahahack!" Kairi squeaked as she swung her tail around a little, but his hand followed, gently wiggling into the end of her tail where her feet would be if she was in her human form. Speaking of which, because she was out of the water, her tail transformed into her legs, to which the whale gave her a sneaky look.

"I've got you now, my sweet mermaid," he said, swinging her up gently over his shoulder and keeping a good hold on her ankles before tickling her bare feet.

Another squeal left the trapped girl. "AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! THUMPBAHAHAHAHAHAHACK! HEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEE!" She laughed out.

"Cootchie, cootchie, coo!" He teased her before lifting her into his arms and his fingers went for her stomach and sides, which made her squeal once again before she surprised him by managing to grab hold of his anchor and pull herself towards it, swinging around and landing on his arm before running quickly to his back before he could catch her. Holding onto him, her bare feet gently scrabbled for a bit of purchase.

Thumpback jumped and managed to hide a laugh, but Kairi felt it deep inside. "Ooh, is my big whale ticklish?" She cooed at him.

"Kairi, my sweet mermaid, if you dare, I'll make you squeal so loud all of Skylands will hear you," he playfully threatened.

"Only if you can reach me," she said teasingly as she gently moved both her bare feet and her hands over his shoulder blades.

"WHOHOOHOOHOOHOOHOOHOOHOOHOOHOOHOOHOOAA!" The giant whale cried out in surprise as his girlfriend tickled him and in desperation, he dove into the ocean, making her giggle as she quickly transformed back into her mermaid form and began swimming away.

"Oh no, you don't," Thumpback said with a sly look. "You're not escaping that easily."

Kairi giggled and swam with him following her and his strong arms soon wrapped around her. "I've got you, my sweet mermaid," he said, planting playful kisses into her neck, something that always made her giggle like crazy.

"HEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEE! THUMPBAHAHAHACK! THAT TICKLES!" She pleased with him.

Smiling, he kept it up, nuzzling her neck and making her giggle again before he surfaced, holding her in his arms as her tail once again became her legs and she smiled up at him, giggling lightly when he poked her side. "Come here you," he said, making his voice go that deep pitch he knew drove her crazy before he kissed her full on the mouth.

Wrapping her arms around his neck, Kairi moaned appreciatively into the kiss, giggling a little when she felt his tongue gently probe her lips and she accepted as he gave her the gentlest French kiss she had ever received before they parted. "Mmm. My strong, gentle guy," she said sweetly, knowing when she made her voice go that sweet pitch, it drove Thumpback crazy.

He gave her the biggest smile ever before they both went underwater again and the Water Portal Master swam around, the beautiful colors shimmering around her before she felt her guy wrap an arm around her waist and gently turn her so that they could kiss.

Kairi, who has found out she could breathe underwater sometime back, held onto the giant whale, who gently kissed her neck and shoulders, showing just how much he loved her. He even lifted her up and gently kissed her stomach, something that made her giggle slightly, but smile at him before they again surfaced and he carried her onto the beach, his hand reaching for her stomach, but instead of tickling her, his hand spanned her stomach. "What?" She asked curiously before looking worried. "Is…Is something wrong, my handsome whale?"

"No, my sweet mermaid, nothing's wrong," he said reassuringly. "Just admiring how beautiful you are."

She smiled at that. "Thumpy, what were you really thinking?" She asked, calling him by his nickname. "Please tell me."

Thumpback sat down on the sand and leaned up against a rock while the water gently lapped at his feet and placed Kairi on his chest, his hand still gently touching her stomach. "I was thinking…well, about when we have a child," he admitted. "Call it sentimental, but I've always dreamed of holding my beautiful mate and kissing her while she's carrying my child."

Kairi smiled at that thought. "That's so sweet," she said. "Will you still cuddle me and hold me close when I'm expecting our child?"

"Yes," he said, holding her close as she snuggled into him, making him smile. "I can just see it now. My child, inside you, waiting to be born. Us being parents."

She smiled and gasped when he lifted her up again to where her stomach was level with his mouth and he gently kissed her stomach again. "How wonderful of a mother you'll be," he said before setting her back down on his chest and drawing her face to look up at him. "How beautiful you'll look carrying my child."

The Water Portal Master snuggled into his arms, puckering her lips, to which he kissed her deeply again. "My beautiful mermaid," he said. "Always beautiful, now and forever."

Kairi gave him a loving smile. "You're such a sweet talker, but an equally amazing guy," she said. "I can just see you holding our child now. A giant holding a tiny baby, beaming with pride that he's a father."

"And you holding our child, beaming with pride that you're a mother," he said. "Someday."

"Yes, someday," she said in agreement. "For now, I just want to snuggle with and kiss my whale of a guy."

Thumpback gave her a loving smile. "That sounds like an idea," he said, kissing her again as he held her, his hands gently stroking her back and head as they kissed deeply and Kairi groaned in appreciation as she snuggled down into her boyfriend's gentle arms before they parted their lips for air.

"Thumpback," she whispered softly to him.

"Kairi," he whispered back, making her shudder a little as they cuddled together, just holding onto each other and kissing many more times as the sun played witness to their romance high in the sky.

* * *

 **Please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
